


God in the Machine

by ruric



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Firefly
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: Writtenf or ravenspear's 2010 prompt: Firefly/Battlestar Galactica; River/Leoben; god in the machine.
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2010





	God in the Machine

She's tall and willowy and delicate and looks as if a harsh glance would snap her in two, but if there's one thing he knows – without ever having to learn it, because its knowledge written into his code and genes and DNA – it's that appearances can be deceptive.

"Are you God?" she asks tilting her head and regarding him with a calm glance.

Her lip is split, blood painting her teeth red; her right eye puffy and swelling; a jagged scratch mars the perfection of her face from temple to jaw; finger sized red marks decorate her skin where he's gripped and squeezed and still she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"There are no gods," his voice sounds rough even to his own ears and his body aches where her blows have landed: his left arm is shattered in two places, three of the fingers on his right hand are dislocated, he doesn't know how many of his ribs are broken, just that it hurts so very much to simply breathe.

She steps in close and her hands are gentle as they cradle his jaw as she leans in to kiss him - his blood and hers mingling on their lips and tongues, "But you don't die" she whispers and she snap his neck whisking him away to wake in the bath, clawing free of the clinging liquid struggling to drag air into lungs which refuse to inflate.


End file.
